Warrior Cats: Friend or Foe
by xxx chaz xxx
Summary: This is my first FanFic so I hope you enjoy it! A group of cats is threatening Waterclan. Can Lightningclaw and Splashstar save them from it, or is their clan going to be destroyed?


Warrior Cats: Friend or Foe...

By: LightningGirl123

_**A/N: This is my first Fic so don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it at school. It took me a while to write and I think it's quite long – for me anyway.**_

Chapter 1 – Surprise Attack

Lightningclaw shivered in the moonlight. Harsh winds blew through the trees. Lightningclaw couldn't sleep. She could hear faint rustling ahead of her. Cautiously, she crept forward, pausing to sniff the air. A strange smell wafted up her nose, and suddenly a strange cat leaped out of the bushes, and onto Lightningclaw. She dived forward, neatly missing a hard blow. Howls and hisses echoed through the night. The two cats fought until Lightningclaw managed to sink her fangs into the intruder's neck. He howled in pain, drew back, and bounded into the bushes behind him and hissed:

"I'll be back with the rest of us! You'll be sorry you every fought me!" then ran off into the night. Lightningclaw's heart was pounding, and she ran back to the Waterclan camp. Her clan was in trouble...She had to help.

The sun in the sky was just rising as Lightningclaw raced into the camp. She ran into Splashstar's den. Splashstar was already sitting up, staring at her with her piercing blue eyes. Lightningclaw opened her mouth to begin the story...

"They saw you didn't they?" her leader said smoothly. Lightningclaw gave a tiny nod.

"We must warn the others. We're in danger, grave danger," Splashstar hissed. Lightningclaw was confused. How did her leader know what had happened? Splashstar seemed to sense the warrior's confusion.

"Perhaps it will be easier if I show you..." she said, "I'll take you tomorrow. We leave at dawn."

Lightningclaw walked out her leader's den in a daze. She kept trying to make sense of it all. She was exhausted after the day, so she curled up in her nest, and promptly went to sleep.

She was woken by Splashstar who was nudging her with her nose. Lightningclaw looked around. The moon was still high in the sky – it wasn't dawn yet. Splashstar spoke:

"Another cat has been attacked in the forest. They will attack the whole of Waterclan soon – we must leave now." Lightningclaw stood, and followed Splashstar out the den. She stopped only to whisper in another cat's ear.

"What did you say to Ebonystar?" Lightningclaw asked.

"I told her to prepare for a surprise attack. It might happen at any time," she replied. Lightningclaw was dizzy from the lack of sleep, but she tumbled after her, none the less. It was a long time before either of them spoke. Splashstar was the first to break the silence.

"Not long now," she said. Splashstar stopped not long after she spoke.

"We're here..." she mewed quietly. They were on top of a hill. Lightningclaw heard whispers underneath them. The two cats dropped into a crouch as two cats emerged below.

"We will attack _tonight!"_ one said.

"Shhh! You need to learn to hold your tongue! Cats may hear!" Replied the other. They bickered like kits for a while, whilst Lightningclaw and Splashstar crouched silently...listening to every word. The two strange cats eventually left, and Lightningclaw dared to breathe out. Her bones ached as she thought about what she had just heard.

"Come on," Splashstar mewed urgently, "We have to get back to camp NOW!" Splashstar was always a calm cat, but now fear and worry stained her eyes. Lightningclaw sprinted until she was by her leader's side. It wasn't too long before they heard cries and howls, which were very familiar.

"They tricked us! They _knew _we were there just now!" Splashstar stuttered.

"Very easily," another cat purred before launching onto Splashstar's back. Lightningclaw scratched at the cat's eye, and bit his neck. The cat howled and ran off. Splashstar and Lightningclaw helped their clan fight off the intruders, and about an hour later they had all been driven off or killed. (The intruders) Then a frightened cry was heard.

"The kits! Where are the kits?" Gasps of shock rose through the croud. Splashstar looked grave.

"Lightningclaw and Ebonystar come with me," she yowled, "everyone else fix what you can. Brokenshadow is in charge."

She left with her two friends next to her, their paw prints spilling out behind them...

_**A/N: Yay! What did you think? Please review and tell me!**_


End file.
